Reagan Leo Leijon
by hnnhhrtsk127
Summary: This is a genderbend and Reagan is Nepeta, his name means little king as a lion. Romance fluff and no porn. Sorry for a few misspelled words in there, I was working at one am with no lights.
1. Crab food

Reagan Leijon –full name: Reagan Leo Leijon- picked up a bag of bird feed and sat it on the correct shelf. He then shoved up his jacket sleeves and bent over a cage of kittens, beginning to pet coo at them. His blond hair was fixed; he wore an olive jacket, with a blue shirt and blue converse, and corduroy pants. He also stood 5'10. As Reagan started to dote on a green eyed main coon, the door opened. "Hello," he greeted the customer.

A short, black haired girl walked in and scowled. She was about 5'2 and was an extremely pale Caucasian. She wore grey and black with her hair falling around her shoulders. She was just as pretty as Reagan was handsome. "Hey Reagan," she said resentfully. "I need more crab food."

Reagan nodded and pulled some out from behind the counter. "Here, Katie. Is there anything else fur you today?"

Katie was a regular customer though she was definitely the grumpiest one they had. However, Reagan seemed to find her attractive. The only problem was she seemed to like Thomas, a blind guy who was obsessed with dragons. He even had a red dragon tattooed on his back. He was also Chinese, so it was a Chinese Dragon.

"No, but I'm bored as all get out. Dad's being a huge dick again," she complained, handing over her money and taking the food. "I swear, he's never going to give me a break."

Reagan furrowed his eyebrows. "Aren't girls supposed to be daddy's little purrincess? I mean, I know you but it's still a purretty good question."

Katie slumped against the counter. "First, stop with the cat puns, just because you work here doesn't mean their necessary. Second, you do know me so that question's kind of retarded." She rolled her eyes in annoyance at the thought of her father. "Anyway, he tries to take mom's place and it sucks. I wish he'd stop."

Reagan sighed pulling a stool up to the counter and taking out a piece of paper. "I know the puns aren't part of my job but they are fun. I'll try to stop." He scribbles for a few seconds and hands the paper to Katie; it's a neatly written number. "Call me or text me some time, okay? It would be good if you'd talk to someone other than Thomas all the time."

Katie took the paper and nodded. "Yes, because I really want to talk to a guy whose friends with a girl stronger than everyone at our school together and is obsessive. Thanks, but no thanks," she retorted but she kept the paper in her fist.

The other took her fist gently. "Just do it for me." He smiled weakly and let go of her fist as she nodded and left. She'd call.

It had almost been a week now since Reagan and Katie had talked. He sat on the couch yelling at his video game as his Thomas yelled over top. They were both loosing horribly to the other people and Thomas being blind was no exception. He could smell so well he didn't even need the cane he had.

"Oh come on!" Reagan exclaimed shaking a fist at the 'Game Over' on the screen.

Thomas just smiled and shrugged. "Maybe next time, dude." He pushed his red tinted blind glasses up his nose and flopped back on a chair.

Just then, music started. "What's taking over my brain tonight? It must be the music. I'm gonna lose it. Jump off the roof screaming I can fly. Dare me to do it…" Reagan grabbed his cellular phone and picked up.

"Hey, this is Reagan." He listened for a second. "Oh, hanging out with Thomas." He covered the mouth of the phone. "I need to take this. Be right back." He ran outside and began to talk. "What is it Katie? Your boyfriend is kind of in my living room."

Katie sighed on the other side. "I called you like you said to. I needed to tell you that I'm thinking of breaking up with Thomas."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"I just needed to tell you that. I'll explain later." Then Katie hung up and Reagan saved her contact.


	2. What did he do?

=====turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering arsenicCatnip [AC]=====

TG: yo

AC: :33 hey dayna

TG: i heard you and katie had a run in at the shop earlier this week

AC: :/ is she already going off about it

AC: :/ i though she was going to give me a break fur once

TG: well being a girl helps me understand

TG: i mean

TG: shes obviously a bitch anyway but i think she likes you bro

AC: :oo no flipping way on gods green earth

AC: :/ shes got the hots for my friend Thomas

AC: :/ you know that and you have 'em too

TG: hey hey

TG: just coz we aint friends and you and i dont converse a lot doesnt mean anything

TG: dont be getting defensive

TG: just trying to help you bro

=====tuntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering arsenicCatnip=====

AC: :/ thanks i guess

=====arsenicCatnip [AC] disconnected=====

Reagan shut down his drawing pad and hopped onto his bed. This was hopeless, he knew it, and he ran a slender hand through his hair with stress. Just then, the doorbell rang and he ran to it. He opened up to see Katie who, noticing his lack of upper clothing, raised an eyebrow.

"It's the weekend, Katie," he reminded her. Then Reagan let her inside his house.

"It's not that dumbass. You're tan as fuck," she commented taking a seat in the chair. She was over a lot with Thomas.

"It's also June first and I don't play video games like Thomas until after three." He sat on the beanbag across the carpet from her and looked up curiously. "Why'd you come?"

"Thomas broke up with me…"

This was the first time he noticed the look in her eyes. Despite her darkened eyes and sad expression, her eyes showed relief. It was as if the weight of the world had left her and chosen another individual. Reagan sighed in relief as well as regret and leaned back against the olive colored bag.

"Why?" he asked.

"Dayna."

Reagan shot up. "What?"

"Woah, calm down big boy. It's fine. We all knew it was gonna happen and frankly, I don't care." She shrugged as Reagan stood up.

"I do. Thomas is the biggest faggot alive. You don't dump a girl for another girl. It's not right!" he paced clenching and unclenching his fists.

Katie stood up and, though she was tiny, put a hand on Reagan's shoulder that immediately calmed him down. He looked down at her in apology and it was accepted with a blunt nod and a hug. He slowly hugged her back.

"Katie?"

She nuzzled into him. "You know why I don't care?"

He rolled his eyes, having found his answer. "Will you honor me to a date then?"

"I don't know if it's an honor to have me but whatever. Why not?"

That was a yes…. Now for surviving the last week of school….


	3. The Last Day

Reagan tugged his book bag off his shoulder and jumped over the railing of his front porch. He them grabbed his keys and began to make his way to Katie's house. They'd been going out for six days now and it was the last day of school. While he was excited, Katie was practically dying. She hated everything about summer.

She sat on the ledge of her porch looking out onto the street. It was so warm and bright outside, it sucked. She always got burned in this weather. The only thing she would do over her break was hang out with Reagan and maybe blog about random crap. She swung her legs back and forth until Reagan pulled up.

"Hey," he enthused, opening her door, "ready for the dance this-afternoon?"

Oh, the dreadful dance to represent the last day of school. Why wouldn't she be? It was just as bad as every year but this time she was being dragged along by her boyfriend. Well, she needed a ride home. "Yeah," she sighed as she sat in the passenger seat.

He shook his head and began to drive to school. He knew she hated dances but she shouldn't miss out on something like this. Katie didn't even bother yelling; she just turned on the radio and blasted Waking up in Vegas through the speakers. Reagan couldn't contain the smile he got as she began to sing along.

They pulled into the parking lot soon after and Reagan held open Katie's door again. "Thanks," she mumbled.

Everything had changed since they started dating. They were both happier people and their surroundings? Well, everyone was excited to see people who belonged together.


	4. The Dance

**I know it's been a while but a lot want me to continue on in the story so here it goes... I hope you enjoy this guys. :) Fingers crossed.**

* * *

Reagan grinned down at Katie as he held her in his arms. It was the school dance at last and his little crab finally agreed to go to it. She was dressed in a black dress and black flats, her make-up was done perfectly, and her dark hair reflected the lights dancing over them in the gym. Oh how he wanted to just lean down and kiss her cherry-red lips and hold her in his arms forever.

"What?" Katie asked confused.

Reagan shook his head trying to clear his mind. "Sorry, I was just... You're beautiful. I couldn't help myself." He held her tighter wanting her to feel safe and secure in his arms.

Katie welcomed his warmth because she was almost, always, cold. She grinned right back at that moment, allowing her boyfriend to see her smile. Sure, she wasn't always the happiest but right then she was. _I love him, _she thought. _I want to stay here forever._

Almost as if Reagan read her mind, he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips, his nose brushing gently across her cheek. Her eyes fluttered shut and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She enjoyed his warmth even more now and the smell of the outdoors that constantly lingered on him. Katie's right foot stuck up behind her as her left foot stood on tip-toe making everything perfect.

Reagan pulled back slowly and moved his right hand from her waist to her cheek, caressing it. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Katie pressed her nose up to his.

With that, they held hands and danced untill the night was over. She fell asleep in his arms afterwards and he lay on the couch watching her breath in and out softly and peacefully. He had finally got her, his one true love and she finally gave into him.


	5. Wake-up Crab

Katie blinked a few times shoving a blanket off her, she was sweaty and wearing a hoodie twice her size along with a pair of sweatpants just as big as the hoodie. "It's hot in here."

"Morning, grumpy." She looked up to see Reagan standing over top of her and remembered last night.

The kiss, finding her dad drunk and going to Reagan's instead, watching a movie, falling asleep in his arms. "Hey..." She yawned and tried to stand up. "My hair probably looks like a bird's nest."

Reagan shrugged and put an arm around her waist. "It actually looks just like it did last night. Putting it in a pony-tail did it's magic." He then kissed her forhead. "Do you want any breakfast? I can make a good cheese omlet and some bacon."

Katie nodded and let him sit her on a stool in the kitchen as he went to work. He pulled out some eggs, shredded cheese, bacon, and poured two glasses of milk. When he was done he fixed her plate and set it down. "Viola!" he chuckled.

"You. Suck. This looks so much better than anything I could make." Katie ate a thin strip of bacon and smiled. "Yeah, tastes better too."

"Glad you like it." He kissed her cheek and nommed on a peice himself letting her finish. "What do you want to do today?"

Katie put a hand on her chin and thought. There was the park, the mall, movie theatre, and the pool. The park was too hot. The mall was reasonable. The movies weren't good. The pool... She was too pail for that. She hopped onto the tile floor and took his hand. "Mall."

He followed in tow. "Slow down there, Kitkat," he joked and she stuck out her tongue not even stirring her pace.

"No."

"Do you want a shower?"

"Yeah..." She blushed.

"Towels are in the bathroom's closet," he stated and shoved her in.

She turned even more red and locked the door. Reagan wouldn't dare walk in but just in case he tried some kind of prank she was going to be safe. She stepped out of her clothes and into the shower, letting the warm water drip over her skin and down her body. She hissed as it became hotter but eventually let the steam surround her.

* * *

"Go in there, I'll meet you in a second." Reagan scuttled off to the jewlrey store and looked at a diamond necklace. It was shaped like a crab. "Perfect." he looked for the lady who worked there. "Excuse me, can I have this one."

The lady walked over. "That's rather expensive..."

"I have three-thousand. I think I'm fine." He smirked.

* * *

**Next chapter she'll get it 3 3 3**


	6. Always the Hero and Always a Damsle

Reagan waltzed into American Eagle a bit full of himself. He noticed Katie was standing near the back of the store with her back faced toward him so he crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey, I have a gift for you." He kissed her black hair and let her go.

"What is it?" Katie spun around and smiled at him.

Holding out the box, he winked. "Open it."

She looked at him curiously and took it. Hesitantly, she opened the lid to find the diamond crab. "Oh my God! Reagan!" She closed it and hugged him. "I love it!"

Reagan smiled holding her off the ground. He was happy that she was enjoying the gift he gave her. "I love you," he whispered and set her down. "Let's go catch a movie, 'kay?"

"Sure..."

* * *

**Note: This next part is hard to explain so you would have to read my other story ****_She was Almost Done_**** to get it. Sorry for the interruption now go back to reading. Also, it's not Christmas that was just written for this time of year but if you put it in this it is Summer.**

* * *

Reagan sat nervously in his car fumbling the keys in the ignition. Something awful just went down at Katie's house, he could feel it and she didn't have her phone. He revved the engine and took off down the road. He ran one red light and broke a few different speed limits to reach Katie's house.

Once there he hopped out of the car and knocked on her door. Katie's mother answered gently. "Thank goodness you're here." Her mother just got back from a buisiness trip. "She's in her room."

He nodded and thanked her before jumping every two steps to her room. "Katie," he slid open her door. "It's me..." He let himself in and noticed her shaky breaths.

The lights were off and her CD player gave off an erie blue light. He walked to her and took a seat on her bed.

"I-I'm sorry, you shouldn't have come."

"Yes I should have. You can come home with me," Reagan lifted her onto his lap.

Katie said nothing so he just picked her up and carrried her down the steps letting her cry on his shoulder. He looked raised an eyebrow at her mother who silently nodded. Apparently, everyone was just avoiding her dad. Reagan sat her in the passenger seat of the car and kissed her cheek.

"Do you want something to eat?" he asked as they approached a McDonald's.

"Chocolate milkshake, no cherry but extra whipped-cream." Katie pulled her knees into her chest and watched a few cars pass by. "You are too nice, you know that?"

Reagan smirked. "I don't know... you seem to be pretty nice yourself."

"Haha, sure." Katie rolled her eyes and listened to Reagan's soft breathing, comforted by his presence. "Are we making a habit of me sleeping on your couch now?" she joked.

"Sure, but let's get ya the milkshake first."

Katie forced a smile. She felt so bad for her boyfriend. Her life was screwed up but she was pushing it all on him, and that wasn't fair. She promised herself to be the best person she could and make his life easier from now on. _I'm sorry, _she thought. "I love you," was all she spoke.


	7. Asdfghjkl

Katie rubbed her eyes gently. Staying the night at Reagan's house was becoming a habit now. The thing was she had no idea what was up with his parents. He'd mentioned his mom a few times but very vaguely. She grabbed her iphone and plugged in her earbuds, cranking up the music.

She had to go rinse her face off at least so she walked down the hallway and to the bathroom. The door was open so she began to walk in before she saw Reagan, shirtless.

"Asdfghjkl!" Katie cringed out of the door as red as a tomato. Her hands flew up to hide her face, though it was attractive she was embarrassed.

"Sorry..." Reagan slipped past her to his bedroom and grabbed a purple v-neck.

Katie pulled her hands off her face and turned down her music. "I-I, Oh my God I'm sorry." She turned to his bedroom and leaned against his door. _I really don't want to ask about his family situation but... I'm so curious._

Reagan looked over to see her staring. "What?"

"N-nothing!" she choked, the blush returning.

He chuckled and walked to her, kissing her forhead and pulling her to the kitchen. "How about some pancakes?"

* * *

Reagan had just dropped Katie off at the pool, she was working at the snack bar. He pulled up to the gas station to get a gallon when Thomas' car pulled in. He didn't really say a word to Reagan but his face distorted and he almost looked like he was going to cry. Reagan just shook his head, paid for the gas, and left. Damn, how stupid could Thomas have been? He just dumped her and then expected her to wait for him. Pathetic.


	8. The Same for Every Girl

"I love you more," Reagan said.

Katie sat on her bed talking to her boyfriend over the phone. He constantly said that and it was annoying now because he was so stubborn on not allowing her to buy him anything. He got upset when she told him the same yet he had claimed kissing her as his proof of loving her. What was she supposed to do? Write a story? No. He had read her poetry and stories before, that wasn't special. He had listened to her sing in the shower and let her sing over the phone some, so that was out, too.

"Please let me buy you something," she begged.

"No."

Katie flustered. "Fine! Just make everything impossible! See if I care!" She hung up and walked out of her room angrily. "I love him to death but when he does this shit I feel like he thinks I'm a liar," she mumbled.

* * *

Reagan stared at his phone. Katie must've lost connection. If she had been nicer he would have offered an in-between. He shrugged. He won that fight.

* * *

Katie grabbed her glass of milk and dodged her mother who was PMS-ing so bad it wasn't funny. She gulped down half of its contents and walked back to her room. It was dark and gloomy, to match her mood. However, a boy band was singing love songs to even out the aura.

Sometimes Katie understood how people thought she had a constant need to shut everyone out but other times she felt as if people locked her in and stood out in that halway laughing. She would sit, locked in, trapped in her own thoughts as the resonated off the walls and reminded her of how awful she could be or how many people shoved away her love just as soon as she gave into them. Sure, she was scarred by them but there was so much more to her story. A broken family, immature mother, tempermental father, insulting brother, ruined friendships, shattered hearts. Her music drowned out the echos and gave her peace.

Katie checked her phone. He hadn't even texted her a response. He truly was being a dick. She wouldn't tell him that though, because most of the time he was a really awesome guy. If she told him he'd get upset and say something like: see, I told you I was no good -or- I'm useless. He wasn't bad he just didn't get that shoving away somebody's offers hurts especially when they have a history of being shoved and pushed and broken.

"I wish that you would notice how great you are most of the time so that the flaws that actually exist would be noticable to you instead of everything else." Katie closed her eys and sat on the floor, allowing the resonating to become louder as her CD shut off.

A few minutes later she got a message from Sonny. **Sollux means sunlight in Latin **

- twinArmageddons [TA] started pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] -

TA: your boyfriiend 2aiid you went off agaiin.

TA: you have got two 2top doiing that kt.

CG: HE WAS BEING STUBBORN

CG: NOT THE TYPE SOMEONE CAN SAY "WOW, I ADMORE THAT YOUNG MAN'S PERSISTENCE" EITHER

CG: IT WAS MORE OF THE KIND THAT MAKES YOUR EYE TWITCH AND FISTS CLENCH IN ANNOYANCE

TA: that bad?

TA: ii mean he can be pretty bad at acceptiing thiing2 but ii cant 2ee him getting two that poiint.

TA: you have a low tollerance level.

CG: WOW, THANKS FOR REMINDING ME OF THAT

TA: okay, okay.

TA: you already knew that.

TA: 2orry.

CG: . . .

TA: ii stiill thiink you should giive a liittle.

CG: I WAS TRYING TO GIVE A LITTLE

CG: THAT IS WHY I GOT UPSET

TA: ii diidnt think you could get more up2et than you already are.

TA: heheh.

CG: NOT A GOOD TIME FOR JOKES, SONNY

TA: yeah.

TA: but you know what ii meant by giive a liittle.

TA: you have notiiced your flaw2 e2peciially iin thiis type of 2iituatiion.

TA: and iit ii2 your choiice two iignore iit or change iit.

TA: ii know you triied two change, iit wa2 obviiou2.

TA: ii ju2t thiink you need a diifferent approach.

CG: LIKE WHAT

TA: ii dont know ju2t 2omethiing new.

TA: whatever you were tryiing diidnt work all the tiime and iim not 2aying thiis2 wiil eiither but iit ii2 worth a try.

CG: OKAY

TA: ju2t try two bee more leanient.

CG: I WILL

CG: OH LOOK NOW

CG: A NEW MESSAGE FROM GUESS WHO

TA: your a22?

CG: SO YOU NOW REFER TO ALL MALE SPECIES WITH A GIRLFRIEND THEIR ASSES

CG: ALLOW ME TO KEEP THAT IN MIND

TA: thank the lord.

TA: ii wa2 conviinced you were goiing two beeliieve ii wa2 actually talkiing about your a22.

CG: IM NOT THAT INCOMPETENT

TA: no kiidiing.

TA: bye.

CG: BYE

- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] -

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected -

Katie flipped to the next screen to read the message(s) from Reagan.

- arsenicCatnip [AC] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] -

AC: :/ hey cg

AC: :/ im sorry

AC: :/ i purrfectly understand you are busy i just wanted to say that i would have called you back but ypu s33med upset

AC: :33 anyway i love you

AC: :33 bye

- arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] -

_You are so stupid! I am not busy! I am pissed! _Katie coppied and pasted the message, sending it to Sonny.

He was always texting her anyhow and his best friend Britt, the slut and creepiest girl at school. She was abnormally strong and obsessed with robots. She was constantly drooling over popular guys and waiting on popular girls. She had female boner for athority. Reagan could be oblivious all he wanted. Every nice thing he did wasn't because he was her boyfriend anyway. He did the same thing for every girl.

He bought her a nice necklace but then she found out he bought Sonny a black and white puppy to match her shoes. Everything he did was evened out by what he did for other girls.

Katie sat with a tear rolling down her face. She wanted to yell at him and say I hate you but she loved him so she just sat a cried alone. She would let him figure out on his own and allow im to go on hanging out with her best friend and the creep.


	9. Britt Again

**It had been two days since Katie got upset but they made up when she blamed it on herself.**

- caligulasAquarium [CA] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] -

CA: hey kat

CA: i heard about your fight wwith reag

CG: HOW THE FUCK DID YOU HEAR ABOUT THAT FISHBREATH

CA: lets just say a little birdy gavve me the information

CA: okay

CA: stop asking

CA: britt told me

CG: BRITT

CG: OF COURSE

CG: THANKS ETHSTER

CA: wwhatevver i wwas just hoping for more

CA: unless she told it all

CG: SHE PROBABLY DID AND MORE TOO

CG: WE KNOW SHE'D EXAGGERATE TO PLEASE YOU

CA: i can admit she lovves aprovval from higher people

CA: unlike yourself

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected -

CA: fine then loww class loser

- caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist -

Katie put down her laptop. She was upset but whatever. She was just going to go see Reagan.

"Hey," she smiled when he opened the door.

"Hey!" Reagan pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry we fought a few days ago..."

Katie shrugged. "Relationships suck." She lifted up on her toes and kissed him gently. He just kissed her right back.

* * *

**moral of this story stick with it guys though bitches and bastards get in the way**


End file.
